Okay
by Moon8Child
Summary: "Everything will be okay." SasuSaku. Post-War.


_**Okay**_

Sakura got up from the kitchen table, leaving her mug more than half full. The tea she had made for the queasiness she'd awaken with this morning wasn't helping. The pink haired woman rushed to the bathroom, steadying herself on the counter. She noticed how sickly pale she looked and brought a hand up to her sweaty forehead. It felt clammy.

Perhaps splashing her face with some fresh water would calm her down. Sakura reached down to turn on the faucet, just as she finished twisting it open a harsh wave of dizziness overcame her and black dots filled her vision. The floor disappeared from underneath her and she landed on the hard ground with a thud.

* * *

The Uchiha removed the glove from his real hand and reached to turn the knob of the door to their home.

"I'm home." He called in loudly, so Sakura wouldn't be startled enough to punch him through a wall like last time.

Sasuke unclasped his robe and hung it on the rack behind the door, his hand freezing mid air as he dropped the article on a hook. Senses hitched, the raven haired man surveyed their apartment. There was steam flowing gently above the mug Sakura had left on their kitchen table.

 _It's fresh meaning she's here... but why hasn't she come out to greet me yet?_

Concern spread throughout his body and the Uchiha activated his sharingan in a panic. He ran into the hallway and a splashing sound came from his feet, Sasuke gazed down to find water streaming down the corridor. His eyes searched for the responsible source and they connected with the bathroom door when he heard the sound of the faucet running. The raven haired man swiftly opened the door, and the sight in front of him made his stomach drop.

Sakura lay in the middle of the floor, wet from the water overflowing from the sink. Sasuke noticed a small trail of pink in the water coming from underneath her head, which then turned darker... red.

Immediately the man scooped her into his arms, "Sakura!"

She was soaked, yet her body felt unusually warm. Sasuke felt his heartbeat fasten.

 _What happened?!_

Wasting no time, the Uchiha quickly teleported himself and his lover to the hospital. When he arrived, the nurses quickly tended to the pink haired woman in his arms. Sasuke couldn't help but notice their worried faces, they knew how great of a medic Sakura was, but why hadn't she worked on whatever made her sick was beyond them.

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours and the staff still hadn't uttered a word to him about Sakura.

Fed up, Sasuke grabbed a male nurse walking by, by the collar, "What is happening with my wife? Why has no one told me anything?"

"Wh-who is your wife s-sir?" The scared young man stared at him with wide eyes.

"Haru-Uchiha. Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke replied passively, yet prominently.

"I can't say-"

Before the young man could finish answering a strong, feminine voice boomed from down the white hallway.

"She is not your wife, Uchiha. And we can't give you any information until she is conscious." Tsunade stated.

"How long will it be before she wakes up?" Sasuke questioned stoically, ignoring the first comment. He'd released his death grip on the male nurse, who was now running in the opposite direction.

"A couple of hours, maybe."

Without another word, the Uchiha zoomed past her, his face calm and collected.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a chair beside her, eyes closed, his strong, calloused hand holding her limp, delicate one.

The room was silent besides the occasional beep from the monitor.

They'd wrapped a bandage around her head, Sasuke guessed it was for the wound she received on her head when she fainted and hit the ground.

The raven haired man's eyes snapped open when he heard her groan, her eyes slowly prying open. The grip he had on her hand tightened a bit.

"Sakura."

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes. I'm here."

She stirred, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Ugh, what happened?" She rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Sasuke answered her nonchalantly, keeping his gaze on her.

Just then a pair of feet were heard stomping into the room, and they both turned their attention to the blonde woman.

"Well, Sakura, since you are now awake, would you like for me to explain why you had this... episode?"

"Y-yes, I'd like to know why I was feeling so sick." Sakura coughed a little, her voice had sounded a bit hoarse.

There was a few seconds of silence before Tsunade finally spoke again.

"You're pregnant."

Again, silence.

"What?" The pink haired woman asked flatly.

The Uchiha was frozen. He'd lost the ability to form any words. He suddenly felt like an anchor dropped out at sea, heavy.

But there was this warmth blooming in his chest. Like the one he'd felt on the day when he and Sakura exchanged their vows to each other in a secret ceremony amongst the days when they'd been traveling together.

"You heard me Haruno, you are pregnant. And I think we both know who the father is."

At this Sakura turned bright red and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk beside her.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Came a deep voice next to her.

The teary, green eyed girl faced her husband, a smile spreading across her porcelain face.

Sasuke brought up his real hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears. He then proceeded to stand up, Sakura placed her small hand on the one cupping her face, leaning into it a bit harder as more happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"Everything will be okay." The raven haired man whispered to her as he leaned down to give her a kiss on her broad, bandaged forehead.

"Everything will be okay." He repeated.


End file.
